


Tell Me The Truth

by RedCat015



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Diverge - S01E10, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic Revealed, used some S02E07 plots
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: 亚瑟知道是梅林施展了魔法，但他只是有这种感觉，没有任何依据。所以他质问了梅林和威尔。威尔没有被箭射死，但他依旧选择了替梅林承担责任。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Tell Me The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇AM！这是党费！从13年跳坑到现在终于（咳嗽）——其实我也不知道我在写什么（沉默）不瞒你们说，我一月份就开始写了，断断续续地写所以会感受到画风的突变（喂）总之就是重温的时候看到S01E10的时候想要让亚瑟发现梅林其实是个巫师这样的想法！之后的走向就……嗯，任其飞舞吧（喂

~✮~

“谁做了那个？”亚瑟最后确认了一下侵略者的死亡，将视线转回了梅林与威尔身上。他灰蓝色的眼睛里蕴含着一股风暴，而梅林几乎能够直接的感受到亚瑟的强烈感情是冲着他来的。他的心跳疯狂地加速着，手心开始冒汗。他甚至紧张得找不到自己的声音，隔了几秒之后才勉强地回答了他。

“什么？”

“像那样的风不会无缘冒出。”亚瑟紧紧地盯着梅林，“我能认出这是魔法搞的。”

梅林的脑袋几乎停止了运转。他咽了一口水。

该死，该死，该死，他百分之九十能够肯定亚瑟知道是他做的。他现在只是想听到自己亲口承认。该死的，梅林！想点办法！

“你们中间有一个人施展了魔法。”亚瑟已经站到了梅林和威尔的跟前。他的手中握着剑，用力到连指节都发白，嘴巴也抿得紧紧的。令梅林感到意外的是，他无法认出亚瑟此刻的情绪。亚瑟的视线移到了威尔身上——威尔往梅林那边站了一点，展示出了一种保护的姿态。

“亚瑟……”梅林重新开了口。亚瑟立刻将注意力重新转移到了梅林的身上。

告诉他，梅林，告诉他，他已经知道了，他只是需要一个肯定。

梅林艰难且痛苦地想着。

也许这就是最好的解决方法。自己离开亚瑟的身边，回到埃尔多。

只是如果自己这么做了，亚瑟将永远无法原谅自己，永远无法原谅魔法——阿尔比恩的统一也永远不可能实现。

所以巨龙跟自己的说的命运果然是——

“是我做的。”

梅林瞪大了眼睛。在他的左前方，威尔冷静地开了口，毫不畏惧地对上了亚瑟的眼睛。他又一次重复了一遍，语气中带上了挑衅：“是我做的。是我施的魔法。怎么，殿下难道还要来处斩我吗？”

亚瑟盯着威尔，眼神暗了下来，看不清感情。空气沉寂了几秒之后，亚瑟咬了咬牙，看了一眼梅林，然后往后退了一步，收起了自己的剑。

“不，我不会。”

他看着威尔，又看了一眼梅林，转身离开了。

等到亚瑟走远、围观的人群也散去了之后，梅林立刻站到了威尔的面前，愤怒地低吼道：“威尔，你有一点主意知道你在做什么吗？你可能会被斩头！”

威尔摆出了一个笑容，拍了拍梅林的肩膀：“没有人会被斩头，梅林。”

“你怎么能确定？我的天，威尔你快吓死我了！这是我的责任，我才是巫师，不是你。我都要坦白了——”

“因为这里不是卡梅洛，梅林，我不会被斩头。嘿，我知道你要坦白了我才这么说的。听着，伙计，我知道你有多想呆在亚瑟的身边，从亚瑟不远万里跑来埃尔多的行为来看，他的确拥有着让你追随他的所有品质——虽然我依旧不会喜欢他，但是……好吧。我只想说，梅林，你会效忠于一位伟大的国王的。”

梅林沉默地看着威尔，而威尔只是无所谓地耸了耸肩。

梅林叹了一口气，然后扬起了嘴角。

“好吧，威尔，我欠你的。谢谢。”

“你从小到大欠我还欠的少吗？”

梅林没好气地哼了一声，两个人同时笑了起来。

~✮~

“所以这就是你在之前想跟我说的事情吗？你最好的朋友是个巫师？”

等梅林回到了屋子之后，亚瑟依旧穿着锁子甲坐在床上，抬眼看着他。

“啊……呃，是的。”梅林心虚地承认了。

亚瑟叹了一口气，站了起来，走到了梅林的跟前。泥土和露水和冷冽地杀气铺天盖地地压了下来，梅林几乎有点喘不过气。亚瑟抬起了双臂，梅林条件反射地开始帮他解铠甲。

“你知道你可以信任我的。”

梅林干笑了一声，手上的动作丝毫没有慢下来：“关于这个……我不知道该怎么向你说。”

亚瑟挑起了眉毛。

“卡梅洛反对魔法你也不是不清楚……”梅林小声地说道。

“我们现在不在卡梅洛，梅林。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“就算我想处死他我也没办法。更何况——我根本不会这么做。”

梅林停下了动作，好奇地看着他。

“哦拜托梅林，别用那样的眼神看着我，好像我做了什么惊人的举动一样。你的朋友只是有魔法而已——他也没有做其他什么穷凶恶极的事情。更别提他还用魔法救了我们。现在你可以接着你的工作了吗，梅林？”亚瑟提醒着他。梅林赶紧低下头接着自己手上的动作，嘴角却勾起了一个小小的弧度。

“我很高兴你这么想。”梅林回答道。

亚瑟撇撇嘴：“不过以后可不许瞒着我了。我不在意你的朋友是不是巫师又或者是什么的——好吧我会在意，也许得多加主意他们有没有用魔法做一些什么不好的事情之类的，你知道魔法有多么的危险——但是你不能瞒着我。你不应该瞒着我。”

梅林像是被什么勒住了脖子，一句话也说不出来，原本轻快的心情也顿时沉重了起来。他只是沉默不语，帮助亚瑟卸完了他的铠甲，往后退了一步，垂手低头看着自己的脚尖。

“是的没错，你应该感到愧疚。”亚瑟揉了揉发酸的手腕，双手环胸地看着梅林，“我是你的王子，我是你未来的国王，你应该更加的诚实。”

梅林抿住了嘴唇。

半晌，他才垂着眼，微弱地、压抑着痛苦地说道：“对不起，亚瑟。我很抱歉。”

亚瑟神色古怪地看了一眼梅林，完全没有意识到梅林的道歉里蕴含着怎样的感情。他清了清嗓子，决定换一个话题：“我们会在埃尔多多待几天。”

梅林“唰”地抬起了头：“什么？”

“你是聋了吗？我们会在埃尔多多待几天。你懂的，看看大家情况如何，帮助一下村庄之类的。”

梅林看着他有了好一会儿，终于忍不住笑了起来，无比愉快地欢呼了一声，弯起了眉眼，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着年轻的王子：“谢谢你，亚瑟！”

亚瑟干咳了一声，移开了视线——不，他完全没有因为梅林那样笑而感到心慌意乱，完全没有的事情——不自在地拉了拉自己的领口：“没什么，梅林。你该去看看你母亲的情况了。”

“哦，是的！”梅林很好地掩盖住了自己的负面情绪，眨了眨眼睛，转身离开了。

他会像之前一样瞒过去的。

他会的。

~✮~

亚瑟的话一直不停地在梅林的脑袋里重播回放着，一想到他瞒着亚瑟这么重要的事实他就感到无比的煎熬。在帮助了母亲处理好了事务之后，他溜进了小树林里，找到了一处自己小时候最喜欢来的地方靠着粗壮的树干坐了下来，透过树叶围起来一个圆圈仰望着灰蒙蒙的天空，像过去一样陷入了自己的世界之中。

魔法是危险的。亚瑟这么说道。

你不应该瞒着我。

你应该更加的诚实。

……可是他无法承担着失去亚瑟的风险。他不能确定亚瑟在知道真正的自己之后会不会将自己逐出卡梅洛——或者，或者把他斩首。而他也失去了将魔法带回卡梅洛、统一阿尔比恩的机会。

他不想瞒着亚瑟。

他不想失去亚瑟。

他也不能失去亚瑟。

梅林垂下了头，曲起了腿，将额头靠在了自己的膝盖上，双手环着自己的小腿。

这种感觉真是糟透了。

“梅林。”

“我的天！下次拜托别这么突然的出现好吗？你几乎快把我的魂给吓出来了，威尔。”梅林一个激灵抬起了头，瞪着站在他跟前，从上往下看着他、叉着腰的威尔。威尔露出了一个假笑：“抱歉，梅林。在村里找不到你，想来这里碰碰运气。我们的姑娘怎么又自己一个人跑来这里了？”威尔自然地坐在了梅林的边上，侧头看着他。梅林用手肘不重不轻地撞了一下威尔——“喂！很痛的！”——“闭嘴，威尔。没人让你讲话。”

“好的好的，我闭嘴。”威尔举起了双手。梅林哼哼了两声，开始拔起了土地上的野草。

“嘿，说真的，是不是那个自大的王子又一次欺负你了？”

“拜托，威尔，我没有被他欺负。”梅林嘟囔着，指尖开始在地面上绘画着乱七八糟的图案。

“你看上去就像是被他欺负了。”威尔耸了耸肩，“你看上去跟当年村里的那些恶棍们欺负你的时候一模一样。”

梅林立刻反驳道：“我没有被那些恶棍欺负！我只是让着他们——”

“是，对，是你让着他们，让他们把你打的全身都是乌青，伟大的梅林法师。要不是我发现了你是不是打算就一直那么瞒下去。”威尔翻了个白眼。梅林立刻没了声音。

“是因为魔法的事情吗？”威尔隔了几秒问道。

梅林闷闷地应了一声。

“好吧，至少你现在不用担心了。我现在可是会魔法的邪恶巫师了，你只是一个王子的侍从。”

梅林没有吱声。威尔也没有接着往下说，他知道梅林这时候正在想着应该如何把他的困惑说出来。

像是过了很久，威尔甚至能感受到太阳正在逐渐下山的时候，梅林开始说话了，他的声音像是一只受伤的小动物，像是迷茫无措的失去方向的旅人：“我不知道我该怎么办，威尔。我想要告诉他，我想要告诉亚瑟我是巫师，我会魔法。我想……我想让他真正的了解我，威尔。让他真正的理解到我的才能，而不是只是一个卑微的仆人。瞒着他——瞒着我会魔法真的很难，特别的困难。我……我想过开口坦白。见鬼，我想坦白好多次了，但是我每一次都退缩了，威尔，每一次。你没有见过在卡梅洛，国王是怎么样对待巫师的。那真是糟糕透了，威尔，那是我见过的最残忍的、最没有人性的事情——”

“但他不会这么对你，梅林。”威尔轻声地打断了梅林。梅林将视线移到了威尔的身上，又移回了自己的手指上。他叹了一口气：“你不能这么确定。你又不了解他，你不知道他有多么的忠诚，特别是他从小就被乌瑟灌输着‘魔法都是邪恶的’这样的想法。”

威尔耸了耸肩：“但他不会这么做的。我虽然没有像你了解他一样那么了解这位高高在上的王子，不过我能看出他对你跟对其他人是不一样的。”

梅林的心跳漏了一拍。

“你喜欢他吧，梅林。”威尔陈述道。

梅林抬头瞪着威尔。

“你知道你在说什么——”

“拜托，梅林，你这个也太明显了，也就只有亚瑟那个家伙看不出来。”威尔假笑了一下，“再说了，作为跟你一起长大的人，我还能猜不出你的想法吗？”

梅林似乎还想再辩解着什么，最终还是放弃了。

“好吧。是的，我承认，我喜欢他。但是这又有什么用？他是王子，他还会将是国王，将会迎娶他的王后——而我充其量不过只是一个他的贴身仆人罢了。更何况，如果告诉他我是个巫师……我不敢想象会发生什么。”

“嘿，梅林，你对于亚瑟而言绝对比‘贴身仆人’要多得多。虽然我经常吹牛皮，但是你至少得信我这个。”威尔执着地坚持着。

“也许吧，谁知道呢？除了魔法之外，我又有什么闪光点？为了他我愿意放弃我的生命，而他甚至不知道我曾经救过他那么多次。”梅林又一次叹了一口气，垂下了头，回到了将额头靠着膝盖的那个姿势。

“虽然我不想这么说，但是梅林，你身上的闪光点远比你想象的要多得多。虽然你经常笨手笨脚、看上去弱得半死什么都不会，但是你是我见过的最善良、最正直、最忠诚的人。拥有魔法只不过是你的另一个闪光点罢了。”威尔诚恳地说道。梅林笑着用鼻子哼了哼，声音有些闷地传来：“谢了，威尔。难得听你夸我，可真是不容易。”

“我是认真的。”

“……好的。”梅林换了个姿势，将自己的下巴搁在了膝盖上。像是这个动作能给他带来多大安全感似的。威尔想着，却没有说出来。

“亚瑟说……我不应该瞒着他。他让我许诺以后不要瞒着他。虽然我其实并没有回答，我也会尽我所能地诚实，但是我瞒着我最大的秘密，而这种感觉差劲极了。这就像是我背叛了他一样。”梅林无声地叹了一口气，“亚瑟这辈子最讨厌的就是有人背叛他。我不确定就算我告诉他之后他是否能够原谅我。”

“至少这次他没有怎么对你。”

“这次是……不同的。我跟他在一起也有一年多了，而我的背叛在一开始就存在。这样的背叛……不，威尔，亚瑟绝对不会原谅我的。”梅林开始觉得自己的眼眶有点酸涩。要命，他才不会因为这样的事情流眼泪。梅林赶紧吸了吸鼻子，胡乱地揉了揉自己的眼睛。

威尔侧着头看着他，无声地诅咒了一句，然后伸出手搂住了梅林，将他拉得更近一些。

“一切都会好起来的，梅林。一切都会好起来的。”

梅林的身子在一瞬间僵硬了一下，又立刻软了下来。

两个人陷入了沉默之中。虽然梅林的脑子里还是乱糟糟的，但他不得不承认，他已经感觉好了许多，并且这样的安静正是自己所需要的。

周围已经暗了下来，只能依稀看得见树林的影子。梅林刚想说点什么的时候，一个无比熟悉的声音夹杂着怒气从背后传来，吓得两个人都是一个激灵。

“你们以为你们在做什么？”

~✮~

“……亚瑟。”梅林立刻站了起来，面对着亚瑟紧张地拍了拍自己身上的尘土。威尔撇了撇嘴，也跟着梅林慢悠悠地站了起来，双手插着口袋站在梅林的身后看着亚瑟。

”梅林。”亚瑟的声音里蕴含着他自己也没有感觉到的怒意。威尔在梅林看不见的地方翻了个白眼，浮夸地鞠了一躬，”殿下。”

亚瑟深呼吸了一口气，眼神锁在梅林身上：“我在找你。你妈妈很担心你。”

威尔在后面嘟囔了几句，不过梅林和亚瑟都没有能听清楚。梅林看上去像是做了什么天大的错事，连亚瑟眼睛都不敢看：“呃，我知道了。我只是和威尔聊聊天，没什么，一会儿就回去。”

亚瑟眯起了眼睛，视线移到了威尔身上，然后又移回了梅林身上。

“你有这个时间聊天而不帮我打磨我的锁子甲、擦我的靴子、洗我的衣服、磨利我的剑？梅林，你是不是忘记了你的身份。”亚瑟的声音里带上了一丝警告的意味，眼底幽暗得像是藏着什么黑暗的想法。梅林干笑了一声，抬眼看着亚瑟，小声地回答：“抱歉，亚瑟，我现在就回去。”

“嘿——”威尔看上去像是要发作了一样，梅林及时地拦住了他，然后小幅度的摇了摇头。威尔瞪了一眼亚瑟，甩开了梅林握住他手腕的手，率先往村里的方向走去。

“呃，他有时候就是这样。你懂得，表现得像个混蛋。”梅林尴尬地挠了挠头。亚瑟只是挑起了眉毛看着他，看上去在寻思着什么。过了两秒他才说：“离巫师远一点，梅林。你太容易被骗了。”

梅林的心狠狠地钝痛了一下，甚至让他觉得自己在一瞬间失去了所有的知觉，只剩下疼痛和紧随其后的麻木。梅林在这个时候只能选择沉默，安静地点了点头，然后转移了话题：“我们也该回去了，亚瑟。天有点黑了，晚上林子里不是很安全。”

“很高兴你也知道这个，梅林。”亚瑟双手抱胸地看着梅林。梅林没好气地瞪了他一眼，熟悉的对话让他忍不住笑了起来。亚瑟也终于露出了一个笑容，扬起了下巴：“走吧。”

一种夹杂着快乐和难过的感觉如潮水一般洗刷过他的身体，梅林在黑暗之中弯起了一个苦涩的笑容。

梅林在这个时候决定他将不跟亚瑟坦白，就像之前的每一次一样。

他不能冒这个险，哪怕对亚瑟隐瞒他最大的秘密和天赋有多么让他感到痛苦。

因为，他不能失去亚瑟。

他不能。

~✮~

在埃尔多度过的额外的那个晚上，亚瑟当然跟他的骑士们一同去了酒馆。毕竟还有什么地方能够比酒馆更容易消磨时光呢？

骑士们和亚瑟自然都换上了便装，村里的人也认出了他们，欢呼着给他们腾出了一张桌子，老板拿来了几杯啤酒，放在了他们的桌子上：“你们的酒我请了！这是我唯一能够报答你们的。享受你们的夜晚吧，来自卡梅洛的骑士们和亚瑟王子。”老板真诚地笑了起来。亚瑟和骑士们交换了一个眼神，然后点了点头，回报了一个微笑：“谢谢你。”

“不，谢谢，真的。”老板愉快地说道，然后向他们鞠了一个躬，兴奋地回到了吧台。

酒馆里传来了低低的讨论声，不过亚瑟并不感兴趣——多半又是关于他们的议论。亚瑟对于成为议论中心这件事情是在是有些过于习惯了，以至于他都可以做到依旧神色自然地与他的骑士们谈论一些无关紧要的事情。

直到他听到隔壁桌提及到了梅林的名字。

亚瑟——毫不意外的（尽管他是绝对不会承认的）——竖起了耳朵，开始偷听隔壁桌的村民们都在谈论着什么。

“……你能相信吗，梅林那个家伙竟然真的成为了卡梅洛王子的贴身仆人？”一个瘦瘦高高的红发青年说着，声音里充满了不可置信。

“可能是王子殿下对大耳朵有一些什么特殊的喜爱吧？不然他怎么可能看上那个奇怪又笨手笨脚的家伙？”他旁边的一个看上去壮壮的青年耸了耸肩，喝了一口酒。

“也许他也把梅林当作出气筒，你知道的，像我们以前一样……”另一个黑发的青年压低了声音，嘴角却扬起了一个不怀好意的笑容。

另外两个人也露出了心照不宣的笑容。红发男子压低声音评论道：“虽然梅林大部分的时候实在是无趣透顶，但是看着他明明怕得要死又死不求饶的样子实在是——”

“闭嘴！”亚瑟终于听不下去了，愤怒地一拍桌子站了起来，对着那桌的三个人吼了一句。整个酒馆在瞬间像是被按了静音键，安静得只能听见亚瑟粗重的呼吸声。他走到那桌，从上到下的缓缓扫视过那三个人，目光冷冽得像是能够杀人。他一字一句地说道，字里行间压缩着他的滔天怒火，又冷若冰霜：“不准，你们，这样，谈论，梅林。”

三个青年脸上的血色以肉眼可见的速度尽数褪去。他们甚至没有人胆敢看着亚瑟，只是低下了头，无比飞快地点着头。

亚瑟最后看了他们一眼，冷哼了一声，甩手如同暴风一般离开了酒馆。

他在回到梅林家的一路上都想像着年幼的梅林被三个比他大一些的人欺负的场景，被逼到角落里打得鼻青脸肿、目光含着泪水泪，但却依旧倔强地看着那几个恶霸，连求饶的话都不愿意说的样子。一想到这个画面亚瑟就更加的生气，想要恶狠狠地暴打那几个人，想要摔碎一些东西，想要大喊大叫，想要立刻出现在梅林的身边确定他是否完好无损。

“亚瑟！你怎么回来的这么早？发生了什么？”梅林打开门的时候惊讶地说道。他以为亚瑟至少得在外面待到下半夜又或者干脆不回来了。亚瑟只是冷着一张脸，走进了房间。梅林关上了门，然后担忧地看着亚瑟。

“亚瑟——”

“梅林，你可以闭嘴吗？”亚瑟紧锁着眉头，眼底里是挥之不去的疲惫。

“除非你告诉我发生了什么。你看上去糟糕透了。”梅林站在了亚瑟的面前，忧心忡忡地看着他。

“你小时候被欺负得很惨。”

“哦……哦！”梅林隔了两秒才反应过来亚瑟在说什么，他有些好笑地看着他，“你难道是听到了有人在谈论我的过去，突然就发怒了吗？那可真是非常的贴心，亚瑟。”

“不是开玩笑的时候，梅林。”亚瑟揉了揉自己的鼻梁。

梅林看着他，才发现他说的是真的。他咳嗽了一声：“好吧，抱歉，亚瑟。”

“你可以——你可以告诉我，我可以帮你讨回公道。”亚瑟安静了一会儿之后这么说道。

梅林挑起了眉毛。

“亚瑟，认真的？”他观察着亚瑟的表情，发现里面没有任何开玩笑的成分之后叹了一口气，无奈地说道，“那已经是很早之前的事情了。没什么的。况且我也已经离开了埃尔多，我也有能力能够保护好自己。”

亚瑟抿起了嘴唇，眼底倒映着烛光，又一次泛起了梅林看不懂的感情：“我本来应该保护你的。”

梅林笑了出来：“亚瑟，那个时候我还不认识你。而且我有我的办法——”

亚瑟愤怒地低吼道：“你的办法就是让他们为所欲为？”

“……他们总会感到无聊的。”梅林无所谓地说道。

亚瑟的心脏像是被紧紧攥住了一般。他尖锐地吸了一口气，平复了一下自己的情绪之后说道，听上去受伤极了：“我希望我在那里，梅林。”

梅林只是看着他，几秒钟之后嘴角弯起了一个温柔的弧度：“谢谢你，亚瑟。”

~✮~

余下的在埃尔多的日子还算是和平，亚瑟和威尔依旧互相看不顺眼，但由于在梅林的面前，他们也没有办法发作。亚瑟通过梅林和威尔的对话知道了一些梅林的童年，威尔也从梅林的口中知道了一些梅林在卡梅洛的日子，他们两个人也会在私底下聊着亚瑟不能知道的那些故事——这只让威尔更加的嫌弃亚瑟。不过梅林看上去完完全全就是一个坠入爱河的瞎子，所以他也依旧明智地选择了不要太过于批判这个来自卡梅洛的王子。他们三个也都会心照不宣地避开了魔法这个话题——有的时候甚至有些过分的刻意。威尔顾及着梅林的心情，而亚瑟只是不喜欢谈论任何有关魔法的话题。

等到他们一行人启程回卡梅洛，已经是四天之后了——莫嘉娜和格温在解决完事情的当日就启程回了卡梅洛，所以只剩下了亚瑟、梅林和几个骑士。他们告别了站在村口欢送他们的骑士们，一路快马加鞭回到了卡梅洛。

当然乌瑟发了一场大火，狠狠地训斥了亚瑟一顿，并且罚了他一周的禁闭，让他呆在自己的房间里好好思考作为一个王子和未来的国王自己的肩上背负着怎么样的责任，而不是为所欲为地跑走，甚至连带着莫嘉娜也跟着一同跑走。亚瑟没有反抗，也没有报告任何他这几天所经历的事情，而是转身回到了自己的房间。

亚瑟推门进来的时候看到的就是梅林站在火炉的边上，绞着手指头看上去看上去一脸的愧疚，显然是已经知道了亚瑟的处罚。亚瑟呻吟了一声，揉了揉自己的鼻梁，一屁股坐到了椅子上：“拜托梅林，别那样看着我，像是你犯了什么罪一样。这次完全是我自己的个人意愿，跟你没有任何关系。”

梅林咬着下嘴唇，片刻之后才回答：“但是这不能否认是我想要你们的帮助。”

亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，扑哧一声笑了出来：“梅林，我才不是因为你去的埃尔多，我只是想要帮助他们。你想太多了。”

梅林凝视着亚瑟，眼角泛着笑意。亚瑟被他看得浑身不自在，像是被看穿了一般，用手挡着自己的嘴干咳了一声，挡住了自己脸上微微浮出的红晕，然后抬眼看着天花板，假装自然地挥了挥手：“没什么事你就回去帮盖乌斯吧。”

梅林努力不让自己笑得太过于张扬，死死地抿着嘴，点了点头，压抑着声音里的笑意：“好的，亚瑟。”

“闭嘴，梅林！”

“我可什么也没说。”

“闭嘴！”

“遵命，殿下。”

在飞快地逃出亚瑟房间并且关上门的时候，梅林清晰地听到了东西撞到门上的沉闷的声音。梅林终于忍不住咧着嘴笑了起来，脚步轻快地回到了盖乌斯那里。

~✮~

之后的生活都过得跟之前没什么两样，一切都很平和安定——呃，虽然梅林仍然需要时不时的用魔法帮助亚瑟避免被天知道哪里出来的敌人杀死，但是一切都还算如常。

除了梅林每用一次魔法就会愈加疼痛的内心。

背叛亚瑟的这个想法让梅林浑身上下的血液都在叫嚣着、反抗着，而梅林一次次地将这样的情绪埋葬——或者掩盖起来。他由于思虑过度，胃口愈发不加，吃得越来越少，就这么日渐消瘦了下去，不过由于衣服的宽大，几乎没有什么人发现他有什么异常，只是偶尔格温会皱着眉头问他是不是最近瘦了一点，看上去比之前更加的容易被一阵大风给吹倒。梅林当然会扬起一个安抚的笑容，然后笑嘻嘻地跟格温说这只是他的错觉。格温看不出什么异样的情绪，只好点了点头，嘱咐他要照顾好自己，之类的云云。梅林对此甚为感激，但是这依旧没办法改善他的情况。

当然盖乌斯察觉到了梅林的不对劲。

盖乌斯在每次梅林一次又一次地使用魔法救了亚瑟、面带倦意地拖着脚步回到他的房间的时候总是会担忧地看着他，询问梅林遇到了什么。梅林如实地把遇到的事情都告诉了盖乌斯，习惯性地隐瞒了真正让自己感到难受的部分，然后再习惯性地安慰盖乌斯只是自己有些消耗过大，再加上亚瑟的使唤。前几次盖乌斯还让梅林给敷衍了过去，直到某一天盖乌斯终于看不下去，在梅林准备道过晚安回到自己的房间倒在床上不省人事之前抓住了他，让他坐在自己的对面。

“梅林，你得告诉我到底发生了什么。别跟我说什么消耗过大这些乱七八糟的，我虽然老了，但我不愚钝。你需要告诉我，我才能帮你。你知道你永远可以跟我吐露你的烦恼。”

梅林叹了一口气，垂下了眼睑看着桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐：“盖乌斯，我真的很累——”

“我知道，我的男孩。但是你显然有什么不对劲的地方——我很担心你，梅林。”

梅林摇了摇头：“抱歉，盖乌斯，但是你帮不到我什么。而且——而且我可以管好自己。你不需要太过于担心我。”

盖乌斯皱起了眉头，语气有些不善：“如果你管每天睡四个小时，三餐的分量等于别人一餐的分量称作‘管好自己’，那我也没什么办法。”

梅林换了个姿势，将下巴搁在了桌面上，平视着那些泛着不同光泽和颜色的药剂，烛光在他的脸上打上了柔和的光芒。梅林又一次叹了一口气，感到了无助。他想了一会儿，盖乌斯也只是耐心地等待着他，直到梅林说：“盖乌斯，我不想瞒着亚瑟。”

盖乌斯看着他，立刻明白了梅林的担忧。他伸出了手，握住了梅林的放在桌子上的手，声音放软了一些：“哦，我的男孩。”

“这太难了，盖乌斯。我不觉得我做得到。”

盖乌斯的眼底是可见的心疼和担忧，还有一如既往的如海的爱意：“梅林，你必须得瞒着。你得陪着亚瑟，亚瑟需要你，你也需要亚瑟。亚瑟会有机会知道的，只是现在并不是一个好时机。”

“什么时候才是正确的时机？我感觉我一直在背叛他，而我不想背叛他。”

盖乌斯握紧了梅林的手，传递着坚定的力量：“你没有背叛他，梅林。他终究会理解的。多给予亚瑟一点信任，这是你选择的国王。你们的命运互相纠缠，他会原谅你今天所做的一切。而你要相信你可以坦白的时机就在不远的未来，耐心些。”

梅林回握住了盖乌斯，低声地叹息道：“希望如此。”

“去睡吧，梅林。你需要睡眠。”

“好的。”梅林站了起来，走向了他的房间。他在上楼梯的时候停住了脚步，转身回过头，视线对上了盖乌斯的视线。他露出了一个微小的笑容，“谢谢，盖乌斯。”

盖乌斯回以了一个笑容。

~✮~

但是所有人都没有想到的是，亚瑟发现了，而这完全是一个意外，一个梅林的过错。

午后，亚瑟无所事事，便突发奇想地决定出去走走，想着说不定还能看到梅林帮助盖乌斯采药的样子——是的，调侃梅林总能让他感到快乐。

他远远的就看到了坐在树底下的梅林，面前摆着他拾好的木柴——所以梅林今天没有帮助盖乌斯采药。亚瑟推断着，并且认为梅林肯定是在偷懒，露出了一个得意的笑容，正想走过去吓他一跳的时候，他看见梅林姿势奇怪的举起了右手，嘴唇一张一合，然后——

然后他看到了梅林眼里一闪而过的金色光芒。

亚瑟僵在了原地，全身的血液在那一刹那仿佛被冻结了一般，他的心也如坠冰窟。他几乎是本能地将视线转向了梅林手掌面对的方向，出乎意外而又毫不意外地看到了不远处的烟雾改变了形状，如同被赋予了生命一般，在空中自由的变换着，直到梅林垂下了手烟雾才恢复成了原来的样子。

亚瑟闭上了眼睛，脑袋生疼，但却疼不过他内心所受到的酷刑。

他被自己最接近于最好的朋友的人给背叛了，彻彻底底的，不留余地的背叛。

亚瑟想要冲过去揪起梅林的领子质问他为什么，想要大声地尖叫希望自己只是在做一场荒谬可笑的噩梦。

他僵直地站在了原地片刻，最后选择了逃离。他回到了自己的房间，坐在了床的边缘，双手抱着头，无数思绪在他的脑子里纷纷乱乱吵成一团。

梅林会魔法。

梅林是个巫师。

而他从来没有跟他说过。

亚瑟在此刻感到了全世界都黑暗下来的感觉，体会到了被自己最信任的人所背叛的滋味。他丝毫不喜欢这个。他恨着这个。难道梅林所有的善意和笨手笨脚都只是为了接近他的一个伪装，难道梅林对他的亲近只是他邪恶巫师的一层面具？亚瑟不知道梅林想要什么，他不知道，他不懂梅林为什么肯甘愿当他的贴身仆人，他不知道梅林是否在背地里有用魔法给他下过咒——是了，一定是的，他对梅林的好感一定是来自梅林的咒语。他想到了之前跟梅林相处的快乐的时光，然后感到了一阵反胃。

他的父亲是对的，巫师都是邪恶的，魔法侵蚀别人的内心。

——说不定之前去埃尔多，那些年轻人也只是受到魔法的操控，所有的故事也只不过是为了赚取亚瑟的同情心。亚瑟抱住了自己的头，觉得自己不能再往下思考了。他的大脑一片混沌，以至于他根本无法发现他的逻辑里存在着无数的显而易见的漏洞。

就在这时，急促地敲门声从门口传来。亚瑟勉强将自己的思绪从梅林和魔法这两个词上移开，嘟哝了几句，然后走到了门口开了门。

“国王要求你现在到大厅，殿下。立刻。”一个仆人礼貌地向他说道。亚瑟揉了揉自己的头发，点了点头，示意他清楚了。

这正是他所需要的，好好的冷静一下，通过日常事务来分散自己的注意力。亚瑟，打起精神来，不能让父亲看出异样。亚瑟在自己的心底对自己说道，换好了衣服匆匆赶到了大厅。

他在走进大门的一瞬间就看到了梅林。

他所有在走来路上所收拾好的理智在一瞬间飞灰湮灭。他只想朝着梅林大喊大叫。操。

他深呼吸了一口气，强行将视线从梅林身上移开，走到了他父亲的跟前，行了一个礼之后站到了他父亲的斜后方，将视线牢牢地锁在眼前的妇女身上，避免任何与梅林的眼神接触——但这并不代表着他感觉不到梅林炽热和担忧的眼神。亚瑟咬紧了牙，尽量不让自己在此刻失态。

“那绝对是魔法，陛下。烟是绝对不可能那么的富有生命力的！这一定是巫师使出的魔法！”妇女的眼底是显而易见的恐惧和对乌瑟的全然的信任，恐慌地说着。亚瑟的心一瞬间就揪了起来。

梅林。

他没忍住还是撇了一眼梅林，发现他的脸在一瞬间变得惨白，瞳孔放大，看上去像极了一只直面着车灯的惊恐的鹿。亚瑟差点就要直接指着梅林说是他施展的魔法，但是出乎意料的是——也出乎了亚瑟自己的意料——他选择了沉默。

他不知道梅林给他施了什么魔法，但此刻的他无法接受梅林就这样被……判刑。他——他还需要梅林将施在他身上的魔法解除。是的，是这样的，等咒语解除之后他就会把梅林使用魔法的事情告诉乌瑟。亚瑟深呼吸着，不断这么告诉着自己，脑子里却在不断地预想着梅林被行刑的场景——

“亚瑟，你觉得呢？”

亚瑟猛地回到了现实，如鲠在喉，隔了两秒才成功地发出了一个音节：“啊？”

“有人在卡梅洛练习魔法。你觉得我们应该怎么办？”乌瑟看上去有些不满亚瑟的走神，但他依旧还是重复了一遍。

亚瑟刚想说点什么的时候，乌瑟打断了他，对妇人露出了一个安抚的笑容，然后说道：“不用担心，我想我有一个能够找到这个巫师的办法。不管怎么样，谢谢你的汇报。”

“谢谢您陛下！这是我应该做的。”妇人赶紧鞠了一个躬，看上去确实像是得到了宽慰，随后转身离开了大厅。

梅林站在边上，盯着自己的脚尖。亚瑟不知道他的心情如何，但他还是问道：“您有什么方法，父亲？”

乌瑟站了起来，拍了拍自己袖口不存在的灰尘：“是时候请来一位巫师追捕者了。”

亚瑟无法克制地看了一眼梅林——就在他以为梅林的脸不能再更加惨白的时候，梅林的脸又白了一层，垂在身侧的手有些微微的发抖。站在他边上的盖乌斯不安地动了一下。亚瑟在内心提醒自己不要太过于刻意地去注意梅林此刻的样子，然后平稳地问道：“巫师追捕者？”

乌瑟露出了一个神秘的微笑：“哦，别担心，亚瑟。只要有他在，这个邪恶的巫师迟早是会被抓到的。”

亚瑟的心猛地跳了一拍。

~✮~

到了晚餐的时间时，梅林像往常一样端着晚餐进了亚瑟的房间，飞快地说道：“抱歉，殿下，刚刚在厨房的时候——”

亚瑟却不像往常一样回应他的话，而是坐在他的椅子上，桌上摆着一把剑，面无表情地打断了他的话：“你应该学会敲门，梅林。”

梅林眨了眨眼睛，停下了脚步，端着餐盘不知道亚瑟的怒气从何而来，他有些懵地说道：“呃，我下次会注意的，殿下。”

“不会有下次了。”亚瑟冷冷地开口。

梅林皱起了眉头，根本没有理解亚瑟在说什么。

“把门关上，然后把晚餐放在桌上。”亚瑟命令道。梅林感到了奇怪，但依旧这么照做了，同时说道：“亚瑟，我不知道——”

“你应该叫我殿下。”亚瑟粗鲁地打断了他。

梅林在完成亚瑟的指令之后站在离亚瑟不远的餐桌边上，双手抱胸地看着他，微微歪着头皱眉：“现在停一下，你真的表现得有些异常——”

“跪下。”亚瑟强硬地说道，唰地站了起来，椅子划拉过地板的声音刺耳难忍。梅林瞪大了眼睛，不明所以的看着亚瑟。

亚瑟以迅雷不及掩耳之势拿起了他放在桌上的那把剑，直指着梅林的胸膛，剑锋离梅林只有几厘米远，声音如同极点的温度，生硬地重复了一遍：“跪下。”

梅林显然也意识到了什么不对，脑中开始搜索着自己做了什么会让亚瑟如此的生气。他抿起了嘴唇，迟疑了片刻之后，还是遵从了亚瑟的指令，缓缓地跪在了亚瑟的面前，举起了双手，剑锋指着他的鼻尖。梅林正想说几句话的时候，亚瑟咬牙说道，每一个单词像是夹杂着无限的狂暴和愤怒：“你想要什么，梅林？”

梅林不解地抬头看着他，过了一会儿才开口生涩地反问道：“你想要什么，亚瑟？说真的，我不理解——”

“我想要你解开你施在我身上的咒语！”亚瑟低吼出声，剑锋颤抖着。梅林的眼里清晰地出现了恐惧和慌乱和不知所措——亚瑟几乎是自我厌恶地想到，哪怕身处这样的情况，他的心弦却依旧因为梅林而震颤。都是巫师的伪装，亚瑟告诉着自己，对方只是在演戏，赚取你的同情。

“亚瑟——”梅林的声音里立刻染上了清晰可闻的颤抖和恐慌，而亚瑟几乎是咆哮道：“不准叫我亚瑟！”

梅林明显地抖了一下。他用力地咬住了自己的下嘴唇，垂下了眼睑。

“殿下。”梅林深呼吸着，强装着镇定地开了口，“我不知道您在说什么。”

亚瑟气极反笑，用剑挑起了梅林的下巴，逼迫着对方与自己对视。冰凉而尖利的金属紧紧的贴着梅林的肌肤，随时都有可能给他致命的一击，但当梅林的视线不得不对上亚瑟的时候，他满脑子却只剩下了一个想法。

亚瑟知道了。

亚瑟知道了亚瑟知道了亚瑟知道了亚瑟知道了亚瑟知道了亚瑟知道了——

“为什么要潜伏到我的身边！告诉我事实！”亚瑟的剑在梅林的颈脖划出一道细细的血痕，但这个完全比不过亚瑟声音中的防备和愤怒所给梅林带来的伤害大。梅林闭上了眼睛，不愿意再看亚瑟的眼睛——他承受不了这个，他承受不了亚瑟如同看敌人一般的眼神。

他的气息颤抖着，决定告诉他事实——虽然他几乎可以确信亚瑟肯定不会相信，但他真的对于谎言和谎言和更多的谎言感到无比的疲惫：“为了保护你，亚——殿下。”

亚瑟当然不会相信。

当然。

但是亚瑟也无法看着梅林跪在他的面前，如此的脆弱，难以想象他是一个强大的巫师。

梅林的胸口一起一伏，咽了一口口水，然后缓缓地把手放了下来，像以前一样看着亚瑟，用他清澈的双眼看着亚瑟，然后满怀着悲伤和压抑的痛苦说道：“我没有对你下咒，殿下。我将永远不会将魔法用于与你不利的地方。我的魔法只属于你。我知道我的背叛不可饶恕，但是亚——殿下，请相信我这一点。求你了。”到最后他已经几乎是低声下气地求着亚瑟。

亚瑟狠狠地咬着牙，强迫自己与梅林对视，剑刃还贴在梅林的颈脖上。然而梅林丝毫没有移动，没有为他的生命求饶，只是在祈求着亚瑟最后的一丝信任。

亚瑟的心像是被无数的针扎着，疼到他已经失去了知觉。

不知道过了多久，亚瑟垂下了手，扔下了自己的剑，然后转身离开桌子，走向了窗户的边缘，透过玻璃窗望着窗外漆黑的黑夜。梅林依旧跪在那里，眼神却牢牢地追随着亚瑟，眼里燃烧着一丝丝小小的希望的火苗。

像是过了一个世纪一般，亚瑟才稳定住了自己的情绪，让自己的声音平稳地说道：“我无法再信任你了，梅林。但是我也无法杀你。在我还没改变主意之前，离开卡梅洛。”

梅林还想说点什么，张了张嘴又闭上了，眼中最后的一丝火苗也被扑灭。他只是在沉默的黑夜中踉跄地站了起来，全然不顾自己脖子上依旧在流着血，然后低头悄无声息地离开了亚瑟的房间，关上了他的房间门。

亚瑟在梅林走之后凝视着空无一人的黑夜的广场也不知道有多久，只是在突然间觉得自己苍老了许多，失去了所有的依靠，哪怕身为一国的王储，自己也贫穷到一无所有。

……他不会承认他的心在疼痛。

不。

~✮~

亚瑟已经好几天没有见过梅林了。

他装作自己丝毫不在乎地样子，每天让乔治服侍自己更衣用膳，例行上早会，还在某天迎接了巫师追捕者——他努力不去想象梅林被他抓到的样子，然而却在心里希望着梅林已经离开了卡梅洛，去一个使用魔法不会被惩罚的地方。一切都很完美，除了在一些小小的细节处——譬如无聊而又沉闷的、没有梅林活泼的声音的早晨，譬如在他训练完骑士之后回头朝梅林喜欢站的地方微笑的时候发现那里空无一人，譬如他在夜晚无人的时候——亚瑟才会猛然意识到梅林已经不在了，记起梅林是一个巫师，然后回忆起所有的快乐和痛苦，陷入了对梅林与日俱增地憎恨和无法自拔地怀念。都是魔法的错，亚瑟强迫着自己这么想。

他也没有去盖乌斯那里。只要想到那个地方，亚瑟就会想到梅林，那里的一切都充斥着梅林生活过的气息，而他潜意识地想要逃避和远离一切跟梅林有关联的事物。

他很好，亚瑟想，他会习惯这一切的，然后接着他的生活。

直到亚瑟听说巫师追捕者已经成功地找到了那个使用魔法的邪恶巫师，听闻那个邪恶的巫师在这段时间内还让其他的一些平民们受到了影响。

亚瑟在一听到这个消息的那一瞬间，心立刻沉到了谷底，一种心悸的感觉突然地出现，让他不由自主地感到害怕和担忧。他立刻开始想到，如果是梅林——

如果是梅林。亚瑟深深地吸了一口气。这是他罪有应得，这是他理所应当应该偿还的代价。再说他已经让梅林走了，他不会傻到再被发现之后还留在卡梅洛。梅林也不会做出伤害平民的事情。他……他不应该管这件事情。

亚瑟逼着自己坐回了椅子上，接着翻起了桌子上还没看完的公文，却心烦意乱到根本无法阅读。他还是应该去看一下情况。毕竟他的父亲会希望自己在现场的，这是他身为王子的责任，他必须要去承担。

亚瑟在收拾好自己之后，匆匆赶向了大厅。也不知为何，越靠近大厅，他就越加慌张得厉害，直到他最后已经开始快走了起来，脚下生风地赶往大厅，像是他如果去得再晚一些也许自己就会错过一些非常重要的事情。他一边走进门的时候，一边说道：“抱歉，父亲，我迟到了——”

他的话语戛然而止。

他僵在了原地，看见了阿莱狄安的手指正直指梅林，而梅林已经被两个守卫制服，被迫跪在了原地，其中一个守卫揪着他的头发让他能够直视着现在脸色发黑的国王。亚瑟清楚地看见了梅林脸上的痛苦，还有在看到自己的那一瞬间点燃起却又随即暗淡下去的火焰。亚瑟将自己的视线从梅林身上移开，声音中夹杂着愤怒：“你们这是在做什么？”

——该死的，梅林怎么还没离开？他到底是不是巫师，会不会懂得明哲保身？他为什么还要留在卡梅洛，知道自己明明随时都有可能暴露？

亚瑟几乎都要冲着梅林喊了出来，但他还是强压着自己莫名其妙的怒意，胸口因为剧烈地呼吸而清晰地一起一伏。

乌瑟和阿莱狄安同时将视线看向了亚瑟。阿莱狄安的声音中夹杂着一丝得意地说道：“殿下，您是有所不知，您的贴身仆人梅林实际上就是巫师，是他实施了一系列的魔法。他实在是躲藏得太过于巧妙，甚至连殿下您也被欺骗了这么久。但是现在一切都已经水落石出，殿下大可放心——”

“你没有证据，阿莱狄安！”盖乌斯在旁边终于听不下去，打断了他的话，“梅林根本不是一个巫师，你不能够这样污蔑人的清白。”

亚瑟知道盖乌斯视梅林如己出，发生了这样的事情自然心急如焚，对魔法的厌恶更近了一层。梅林就连自己最亲近的一个人都没有告诉，还让盖乌斯如此这般为他担心——难道魔法真的都会腐蚀人的内心吗？

“陛下，我希望得到您的许可，去搜查这个男孩的房间。”阿莱狄安随即恭敬地对国王说道。乌瑟自然是答应了，挥了挥手，嘱咐亚瑟也一同陪阿莱狄安去搜查房间。亚瑟看了一眼梅林，发现他此刻已经低下了头，垂着头看着地面，肩膀塌了下来，衣服看上去松松垮垮的，像是比之前还要宽大上了许多。通过裸露在外面的肌肤，可以清晰地发现梅林的手已经能够算得上骨瘦嶙峋，此刻被两个高大的守卫钳制着，看上去更加的脆弱。亚瑟无意识地皱起了眉头。

“亚瑟？”乌瑟迟迟没有等到亚瑟的回应，语气有些不耐烦地叫了他一声。亚瑟这才如梦初醒地点了点头。

“没有问题，父亲。”

在他陪伴着阿莱狄安走出大门的时候，他最后看了一眼此刻正在被守卫压着走向地牢方向的梅林。梅林也在此刻努力地回头看向了亚瑟的方向，蓝色的眼里覆盖上了一层稀薄的绝望和央求，无声地向他做了口型。

他说：“救盖乌斯。求你了，亚瑟。求你。救救他。”

亚瑟用力地握紧了拳头，转回了头，加快了赶往盖乌斯房间的脚步。

~✮~

“嘿！当心点！那是我毕生的研究成果！”

“我只是在做我本职工作，盖乌斯。”

“阿莱狄安，至少展示一点尊重。”

“……我的错误，殿下。”

在阿莱狄安大肆搜查破坏盖乌斯的房间的时候，盖乌斯终于忍不住压低了声音问亚瑟：“殿下，你知道梅林是无辜的，对吧？”亚瑟咬着牙根，一言不发双手环胸地站在边上，眼神落在阿莱狄安的动作上，没有接话。

盖乌斯等了一会儿没有回应，开始有点着急了：“殿下——”

“冷静些，盖乌斯。梅林……”该死，就连说出这个名字都能让他感到难过。亚瑟调整了一下站姿，想起了梅林之前给他做的那个口型，顿了几秒钟之后接着说道，“梅林会没事的。”

盖乌斯在得到亚瑟的宽慰之后明显的松了一口气，像是亚瑟一定会保护梅林不受伤害似的，整个人也不再那么紧绷。亚瑟必须得忍住自己内心的煎熬和想要将一切一吐而快的想法，不伤害到年长者的内心，沉默不语。

在阿莱狄安接着搜查了几分钟之后，盖乌斯小声地跟亚瑟说了一句：“他什么也不会找到的，毕竟梅林是清白的。”

不，他就是巫师。

亚瑟想要这么回答，但是当他在看到了盖乌斯的眼神之后，他又将自己的话语咽了回去。这份背叛让他自己独自承担就足够了，不需要盖乌斯来体验。盖乌斯……盖乌斯是梅林最亲近的人，如果连他也不知道的话，这就只能说明梅林实在是太过于高明，以至于他又一次开始思考起了对方潜伏在自己身边的目的。

亚瑟在自己的思绪之中险些失去了方向，直到阿莱狄安的一声“找到了”将他立刻拉回了现实。亚瑟立刻走向了阿莱狄安的方向，一边问道：“找到了什么？”

阿莱狄安手中举起了一个镯子，上面嵌着的浅黄色宝石正在散发着微小的金色的光芒，不足以引起注意，但认真看的话又让人觉得里面蕴藏了巨大的能量。阿莱狄安弯起了一个笑容，回答道：“殿下，是这个镯子。这里面一定被施了魔法，在这世间还没有任何宝石能够散发出这样的光芒。并且——相信殿下也能够非常轻易地体会到里面所蕴藏的魔法的力量。”

亚瑟接过了手镯，立刻感受到席卷而来的强大的力量暗藏在宝石之中。他不动声色地调整好了呼吸，不让自己的表情分崩离析，而是让自己听上去公正不阿：“罪名成立。梅林他——他是你的了。务必审讯出解决方案，让他撤回所有施展的法术，阿莱狄安。”

阿莱狄安勾起了一个意味不明的笑容，微微鞠了鞠躬，恭敬地说道：“遵命，殿下。”

盖乌斯显然才反应过了在刚刚短短的时间里发生了什么，惊恐地喊出了声：“不，等一下！亚瑟！这个镯子不是梅林的——”

亚瑟举起了手，打断了盖乌斯的话，脑中回放着梅林跟他说的话，几乎是在瞬间猜出了盖乌斯想要做什么，强硬地说道：“这是最终决定，盖乌斯。你是离梅林最近的人，必然受到了魔法的影响，你的话语已经不在考量范围之内。”亚瑟不忍心看到盖乌斯脸上万念俱灰的表情，最后还是轻声加了一句，“我很抱歉，盖乌斯。”

盖乌斯只是看着亚瑟，隔了很久才轻声说道，声音听上去理智而冷静：“亚瑟，你会因此而后悔的。”说完，他就转过了身，一步一步爬上了通向梅林房间的台阶，然后将木门无声地关上，留亚瑟一个人独自站在房间的中央。

他低下了头，凝视着自己手上的那个手镯。

是他先背叛我的。

他是个叛徒。

亏我还把他当成我最亲近之人，所有的一切都建立在谎言之上。

……

梅林罪有应得——

他罪有应得。

亚瑟站在仿佛被洗劫过的房间里，手指用力得几乎要将手镯给捏碎。

~✮~

梅林被关在地牢里，手腕上依照阿莱狄安的要求被铁链铐在了一起，阴冷的环境里却只有几根稻草能够提供给他休息的地方。梅林想着也许对方是想用寒冷逼迫自己承认。他靠着墙壁缓缓地滑坐了下来，双手环着膝盖，将自己缩成一团窝在角落里，尽量保持着自己的身体的温度。他经历过更糟糕的，梅林想着，他能够撑过这关。他还需要保护亚瑟——

这个关于亚瑟的念头让梅林瞬间灰暗了下来，不自觉地将身体缩成了更小的一团，感到了前所未有的迷茫。他动了动指尖，却没有感受到熟悉的魔法流窜在自己体内的感觉。梅林惊恐地发现自己无法施展任何魔法，像是所有的魔法都被压抑在了自己的皮肤之下，叫嚣着想要逃出却无能为力。梅林不信邪地试了好几次，却一次又一次的失败了。铁链撞击的声音像是对梅林的无情的嘲笑，嘲笑他除了魔法一无是处，就算拥有了魔法也无法光明正大的奉献给自己的未来的国王。梅林愤怒地甩了一下铁链，眼眶突如其来的一阵酸涩。

不知道过去了多久，梅林在寒冷饥饿和魔法被抑制住的痛苦之中昏昏沉沉地陷入了浅层的睡眠之中。但就在他好不容易觉得自己终于能够小小的休息一下时，牢门被打开的声音还有铁链摇晃的声音一下就让他惊醒了过来。梅林还没调整好自己的视线，就感到有人强硬地把自己拉了起来，拖拽着他往外面走着，梅林只能踉踉跄跄地跟着，过于沉重的铁链让他连抬手抬脚都十分的困难，更别说之前几天自己因为心烦意乱几乎没怎么吃饭，根本没有办法使上力。

“嘿，嘿！等、等一下——”梅林的心里浮上了一种不好的预感。

守卫只是冷酷地打断了他的话：“阿莱狄安要见你。“

梅林仿佛被从头到脚浇了盆冰水，冷得他开始不自觉地轻微抖动了起来。他不知道等待他的会是什么，所有的一切在他的眼前变得如此黑暗和扑朔迷离。

等他被带到阿莱狄安的房间时，阿莱狄安已经坐在了书桌的后面，手上把玩着一个手镯。听到铁链撞击的声音时，他抬起了头，对梅林露出了一个假惺惺地笑容，挥挥手示意守卫们把他松开，让他们退到门外等待。梅林在他们松手的那一瞬间踉跄了一下，差点一个重心不稳摔倒在地上。他抿了一下嘴唇，垂着眼站在那里，咬着牙一言不发。他就算不用抬头也能感受到阿莱狄安的视线，让他觉得自己仿佛被看穿了似的，让梅林浑身上下都不舒服。

阿莱狄安隔了一会儿才开口，语气漫不经心的像是在谈论今天的天气：“你承认自己是个巫师吗？”

梅林抬眼，对上了阿莱狄安的目光，心脏猛地收缩了一下。梅林强压下心中的不安，冷笑了一声：“我是否承认又有什么关系？你不是已经自以为是的判定我是个巫师了吗？”

阿莱狄安好像早已料到他会这么回答，脸上的表情连变都没变过，晃了晃自己的手上的手镯，突然换了一个问题：“你知道这个是什么吗？”

梅林微微皱起了眉头，搞不清楚阿莱狄安葫芦里卖的是什么药。尽管梅林的魔法被抑制住了，但是他仍然能够感受到手镯里散发出的一丝丝魔法的气息。

他沉默了片刻：“不，我不知道。”

阿莱狄安笑了起来，慢条斯理地说：“这是从你和盖乌斯的房间里找到的。”他故意停顿了一下，满意的看到了梅林的脸又白上了几分，接着说了下去，“你也知道，我不想牵扯到盖乌斯……不过有的时候我也只能铁面无私——”

“——是我的。这是我的物品。”梅林打断了他的话，毫不犹豫地认下了这桩虚无莫有的指控。他已经一无所有，亚瑟也……已经离他远去，他不能再拖累盖乌斯了。梅林在内心酸涩的想到。他已经什么都没有了。

阿莱狄安露出了一个胜利的笑容。

他站了起来，踱步到了梅林的跟前，逼迫他抬起了下巴看自己，声音无比温柔、却丝毫没有任何温度地说道：“小巫师，过两天到了议事厅，可别忘了你刚刚承认了什么。否则——”

梅林的下巴被他捏的仿佛快失去了知觉。他想到了亚瑟，想到了盖乌斯，想到了骑士们，想到了在埃尔多的日子，而后梅林闭了闭眼，觉得眼眶酸胀得发疼。

“没有否则。”他听见自己说道。

~✮~

“殿下，你必须得救救梅林。”盖乌斯面容憔悴地敲响了亚瑟的房门，目光却异常坚定地说道。

亚瑟皱了皱眉头，示意盖乌斯进来，确认把门锁好了之后，坐在了自己的椅子上，看着盖乌斯，思量了再三，最后还是决定告诉盖乌斯。

“梅林他确实是个巫师。”

盖乌斯的瞳孔收缩了一下，眯着眼睛盯了亚瑟片刻，像是在确认亚瑟是否是真的知道梅林的真实身份之后，轻叹了一口气：“那你就更应该知道，梅林是不会做出伤害村民的事情的。”

“……你知道梅林是个巫师？”亚瑟猛地站了起来。

盖乌斯对上了亚瑟的视线，轻微地点了点头，语气却是前所未有的强硬：“不瞒殿下说，我在一开始就知道了，如果殿下想要处置梅林的话，是不是还要连带我一起处置了？”

亚瑟突然感到一阵无比的疲惫洗刷过自己的四肢百骸。

梅林告诉了盖乌斯，却没有告诉自己，他到底还是不信任自己——不，不是的，他不需要一个巫师的信任。他重新坐了下去，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，语气中是挥之不去的倦意：“盖乌斯，你知道我不会这么做，你没有做出那些事情——”

“难道梅林就做了吗？因为拥有魔法他就罪有应得吗？他做了什么值得这样的下场？再说了，难道殿下就丝毫感觉不出来，这一切都是阿莱狄安那个老家伙在搞的鬼吗？这几天梅林一直都在帮我打下手，心情低落，殿下觉得他有可能有时间去闲的没事干去下毒吗？”盖乌斯难得情绪失控了一回，一个问句接着一个问句，咄咄逼人的气势让亚瑟不免也愣了一下。

“……抱歉，我的殿下，是我唐突了。”盖乌斯调整了一下自己的呼吸，发觉自己刚刚有些太过于激动，微微鞠了一躬表示了歉意，又恢复了平日的姿态。

“不必在意。”亚瑟几乎是无意识地回答道，脑中却被盖乌斯这一连串的问题搅得一团糟。

他为什么会对梅林拥有魔法这件事情如此的愤怒，但却对盖乌斯包庇的行为毫无感触？

真的只是因为梅林拥有魔法吗？

还是——

还是因为梅林不够信任他而感到失望。

亚瑟的心里像是有什么种子终于破开了土壤，猛地抽长了开来，以势不可挡之姿占据了他所有的神魂。

——原来他真正在意的……终究是梅林的信任。

在不知不觉间，梅林已经悄无声息地霸占了他的思绪，抢占了他心里面狭小的空间，也只有这样，梅林才能够给他最为毁灭性的打击。就像只有朋友才能够背叛你，而敌人永远不会有这个机会。

他给予了梅林自己最为真诚的信任，却没想到对方将他自己最大的秘密隐瞒了下来。这种被彻头彻尾背叛的感觉，不是因为梅林是个“十恶不赦”的巫师，而是因为……而是因为他没有告诉亚瑟自己的秘密。

亚瑟突然感到无比的懊悔。

我的天，他都做了些什么——梅林不愿意告诉他，不正是因为今天这样的事情有可能会发生吗？——而他竟然还放任事情就这么发展下去了！

“……你说的没错，盖乌斯，我后悔了。我不应该这么对待梅林，我——但他为什么不愿意告诉我，我不明白。他明明可以再更加信任我一点的，他应该相信我。”亚瑟的声音里有着显而易见的痛苦，就这样承认下了自己的错误，并且为此而感到无比的懊悔。

盖乌斯的眼神柔软了下来——这终究是他、是梅林、是魔法所愿意相信的王子——拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，隔了许久才沉沉说道：“因为梅林他不想失去你。他也时时刻刻觉得自己都在背叛着你，亚瑟，这让他寝食难安。他不愿意跟你说，是因为他不想冒着失去你的风险这么做。梅林肩上所背负的，远比你要想象的多——他担负着整个魔法世界的未来，这已经足够让他崩溃，如果殿下再离开……虽然他从来没有跟我坦白过，但，”盖乌斯犹豫了一下才接着说道，“但他对你的感情是不同的。”

亚瑟困惑地眨了眨眼。

“殿下也许可以自己去问他——我想也就只有你们自己还没有察觉到罢了。我这一个老头子还是少插手年轻人的事情为好。”

亚瑟叹了一口气。

“我会想办法的，盖乌斯，但是我需要你的帮助。”

“永远乐意效劳，我的殿下。”

~✮~

“喂、喂！梅林！啧，别睡了，快醒醒。”亚瑟站在栏杆外，用气声喊道。他皱着眉头看着梅林显而易见又瘦下去的身子，还有更加突出的颧骨，心里像是被带满倒钩的鞭子狠狠地抽了一下，心脏疼得发紧，一股热血涌上了他的脑袋，轰地一声在脑内炸开，让他恨不得不顾骑士之道直接将阿莱狄安暴打一顿。他深呼吸了一口气，放软的声音：“梅林。”

梅林迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，朦胧地视线中出现了熟悉的金发。他软软地叫了声“亚瑟”，隔了两秒钟猛然惊醒了过来，瞪大了眼睛，慌忙说道：“抱歉，殿下，我——”

“梅林。”

“抱歉，我、我不是故意——”

“梅林！”

“……诶？”

“你可以叫我亚瑟。以及，”亚瑟顿了顿，叹了一口气，低下了头，轻声说道，“我才是应该说对不起的人。对不起。真的很抱歉。”

梅林眨眨眼睛，隔了好一会儿才说道：“所以，呃，这意味着，我们和好了？”

“哦拜托，别像个傻瓜！”

“嘿，你才是个菜头！”

“你对王子的态度未免也太过于无理了吧？”

他们看着对方，突然之间安静了下来，片刻之后同时笑出了声。

“所以我们真的和好了。你……你不介意我是个邪恶的巫师？不怕我——”

“闭嘴，梅林。现在我们该谈谈正事了。”

~✮~

庭审的那天到来了。

在偷偷与梅林见面、并且告知了他详细的计划之后，亚瑟就再也没有见过梅林。一是为了避免误会和别人的疑心，还有就是……他不愿意看到梅林被折磨得甚至连唇色都毫无血色的模样，见上一面就足够让她心如刀割、恨不得直接将对方劫出狱。他想，这都是他的错，他不应该这么对待梅林，他怕自己无法控制自己的情绪。他只好每次都偷偷地将一些伤药和食物转交给格温，然后让格温交与梅林。

亚瑟承认，他在走进议事厅的时候，内心几乎忐忑得像是自己被奉为王储的那一天，只不过这一次除了紧张，还有一丝挥之不去的慌张。

他害怕有任何环节会出了差错。

他害怕……

他深吸了一口气，推开了大门，重新戴上了名为“公正无私、为民除害”的面具。

梅林已经跪在了地上，低垂着头，黑色的头发已经失去了光泽，乱糟糟的，因为很长时间没有打理过的原因已经有些变长了，手上和脚上都戴着沉重的黑色的铁镣，像是能够直接压断他骨瘦嶙峋的手脚。他的呼吸在刹那间不稳了一下，很快又调整了过来，强迫自己从梅林身上移开了视线。

一切都会成功的。

他想到。

在乌瑟的下首站定了之后，庭审开始了。阿莱狄安恭敬地垂着头——哈！瞧他那虚伪的模样！亚瑟在心里嗤笑了一声——开始娓娓道来梅林的罪状，一条接着一条，将最近城中所有莫名其妙的事情全部都栽赃到了梅林的身上。乌瑟越听越气，紧紧地握着把手，指节已经泛白。

梅林一直低着头，没有看他们。

亚瑟突然有一种不好的预感。

“……巫师，我问你，这个充满着黑暗力量的手镯属于你吗？”阿莱狄安冷声喝道。梅林全身都不由得抖了一下，沉默了半晌。

亚瑟紧紧地盯着他。

像是过了有一个世纪那么漫长，梅林缓缓地点了点头。

亚瑟愣住了。

恍惚之间，乌瑟已经气急败坏地站了起来，在瞬息之间敲定了梅林的罪行，并且宣布让他在天亮的时候就要接受断头的处罚，随后如同暴风一般地离开了这个房间。梅林因为这个决定而抖动了一下，随后又没有了动静，安静得像是根本没有任何生气。

阿莱狄安露出了一个得意地笑容，挥了挥手，叫来了卫兵，让他们将梅林带走，末了还装模作样地向亚瑟鞠了一躬，“允许我先行退下，殿下。”随后就翩然离开了。

“梅林！”他忍不住大喊。“为什么？”

梅林抬眼，对上了亚瑟震惊与悲伤交织在一起的目光，像是被什么狠狠地烫到了似的，立刻撇开了头。

他说：“对不起，亚瑟。我不得不这么做。”

~✮~

“我们不能指望梅林。”亚瑟焦急地在盖乌斯的房间里踱步，时不时停下来气愤地低吼道，“他根本就是在胡闹！他就不能——该死！他就不能给我多一点信任吗？”

“亚瑟……”盖乌斯看着他。

“该死的，现在该怎么办？这根本都不是他的错，父亲他怎么可以——该死！因为拥有魔法就是原罪了吗？这实在是不可理喻！”

“……我有一个办法。但是……”

亚瑟走了过去。盖乌斯在他耳边轻声说了几句话，亚瑟的眉头越皱越深了起来，直到最后他惊叫了一声——“什么？！”

盖乌斯看着他，叹了一口气：“我本来不想告诉殿下的。但是……为了保证能够成功，我们必须得万无一失。而……”他顿了顿，“莫甘娜能够帮助我们。”

“她也——”他几乎是惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，“天啊。”

“殿下。”盖乌斯出声提醒了他，“她不知道。”

“……什么叫她不知道？”他的眉间隆起了小山丘。

“我没有告诉她。”盖乌斯叹了一口气，“我害怕乌瑟会知道。还有以她的性格……我只是有些担忧。”

亚瑟又来回走了几步，最后一咬牙：“她迟早也会知道的。虽然很对不起她，但是我们已经走投无路了。我不可能眼睁睁地看着梅林——看着梅林——该死。该死的。”他愤恨地锤了一下墙壁，深吸了一口气，然后说道，“我去叫她过来。”

不出一刻钟，莫甘娜就匆匆忙忙地下来了，在关上门的瞬间就说道：“梅林的事情，我能够帮上什么吗？”

盖乌斯凝重地看着她，伸手示意了一下椅子，叹了一口气：“你先坐下吧。事情比你想象中的要复杂。”

莫甘娜有些不解，不过她还是依照盖乌斯的意思坐了下来。她困惑地开口，“发生了……什么吗？”

“听着，接下来的事情，可能会让你有些难以接受，但是希望你能够冷静。”盖乌斯斟酌了半天的词句才说出了口。莫甘娜顿时紧张了起来，双手不自觉地捏住了自己的裙摆，郑重地点了点头。

“莫甘娜，你是个女巫。”

寂静。

莫甘娜蓦然瞪大了眼睛。

“什、什么？”她磕磕绊绊地说道，“你说什么，盖乌斯？我是什么？亚瑟，哦，拜托，这个玩笑实在是太过分了。这一点也不好笑。”她到最后已经有些生气了，想要站起来，拂袖而去，却又被亚瑟按了下去。

“莫甘娜。姐姐。拜托。”他低声说道。

又是一阵令人压抑的沉默。

莫甘娜脸上的血色一点一点的褪去，直到最后她已经开始觉得有些头重脚轻了，太阳穴像是被人紧紧地按着，让她脑袋生疼：“梅林——我会像梅林一样——为什么——”

“我们需要你的帮助，莫甘娜。”亚瑟说道。

“……如果。”莫甘娜沉默了一会儿，才开口接着说道，“如果没有梅林的事情，你们是不是不会告诉我。”

“莫甘娜，你要知道——”

“我知道。”她打断了亚瑟，然后停了下来，像是要捋清这前因后果似的。她安静了有一段时间，随后露出了一个温柔的笑容，“我会帮你们的。谢谢你们告诉我。那么，我需要做些什么？”

亚瑟像看着妖魔鬼怪似的看着她。莫甘娜没好气地翻了个白眼，气哼哼地说：“干嘛？”

“……哇哦，莫甘娜。”亚瑟赞叹地说道。“哇哦。你知道，我前两天知道梅林有魔法的时候——”

“哦亚瑟，我亲爱的弟弟，你以为谁都像你这样反应过激吗？梅林也是够倒霉才会摊上了你。啧，真不知道他看上了你哪一点。”莫甘娜叹了一口气，“我其实……我其实一开始就有一种预感了。我知道为什么盖乌斯不愿意告诉我，这确实很危险，你只是想保护我。不过我还是很感谢你们愿意在这个时候信任我，就算你们一开始的目的不是为了我而是为了梅林。但是，魔法并不是邪恶的，只有人才是，不是吗？”

亚瑟和盖乌斯对视了一眼，同时笑了起来。

~✮~

梅林一夜没有睡。

他想了很多，想到了埃尔多，想到了盖乌斯，想到了所有的骑士团。当然还有亚瑟，当然。

他杂七杂八地缩在角落里，夜晚已经有些寒冷彻骨了，再加上这几天根本就没有好好进食和休息，还有魔法被压抑的原因，他的身体根本无法抵御这样的寒冷，只能蜷缩成一团尽量地不要让热量流失。

他想，他对不起亚瑟。亚瑟想要帮他，但是他不能冒这个险，他不能让盖乌斯涉险，一点点的机会也不能有。这是他欠盖乌斯的。而他不可能眼睁睁地看着盖乌斯获刑，这将会是他的错。

他的意识已经开始有些涣散了，整个人都开始不受控制的抖了起来。也许在天亮之前自己就会被冷死。听上去有点惨。他甚至开始希望自己得到的是火刑了。

转念一想，他已经得到了亚瑟的谅解，得到了亚瑟的承认，他还有什么遗憾呢？想到这个，他开始笑了起来。

哦，拜托，儿女私情，在家国面前还是不要提了吧。这不能算是遗憾，这只能算，有那么一点点的难过。他知道他们本来就是不可能的，他清楚的知道这一点，所以他只是有那么一点点难过罢了。

他开始回想一些快乐的记忆。

和骑士团，和威尔，和盖乌斯，和亚瑟。亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟。

他的永恒之王。

他的亚瑟。

他的软肋，他的铠甲。

亚瑟。

啊，真要说遗憾的话，大概……就是不能看到你君临天下了吧。

他意识模糊地想到，亚瑟身披红袍，让圣光为他加冕的时刻一定很好看。

……真是太可惜了，没办法亲眼见证了。

他被拽出去的时候，整个广场都聚集了人，但是没有一个人讲话。很多人是认识这个年轻可爱的学徒的——他经常为盖乌斯跑腿，认认真真勤勤勉勉地做事，跟每个人的关系都非常好，甚至有无数姑娘为他暗许芳心。然而在此刻，他们只能看到这个曾经有些羞涩却从始至终十分阳光的青年被如此粗暴地对待，即将在这个残忍的断头台失去他年轻的生命。

梅林已经注意不到这些了，他只是在努力地仰头寻找亚瑟的身影。

……没有。

耳鸣声越来越大，他甚至觉得自己什么都听不见了，眼前也忽明忽暗。直到他隐隐约约地听到、或者说感受到了人群的骚动，这才有些困惑地扫视着，想要聚焦，想要集中注意力，然而他都悲惨的失败了。

在意识变为虚无之前，他感受到手和脚上铁链被解开时那一瞬间的轻松畅快的感觉，还有一个熟悉的、温暖的怀抱。

……亚瑟？

他落入了深渊。

~✮~

梅林在一片温暖之中苏醒。

他眨了眨眼睛，全身上下除了轻微的酸痛感，只剩下了魔法充盈在自己四肢百骸的轻盈的感觉。他忍不住咕噜了一声，下意识地想要撑起身子看看自己身在何方，却被一只手按了回去。

“梅林，好好躺着。”亚瑟严肃地看着他，金色头发在阳光的斜照下像是金子一般徐徐生辉。他有点恍神地看着亚瑟，找了半天自己的声音才开口，沙哑地说道：“亚瑟。”

亚瑟一听这声音，就赶紧给他拿来了水，有些笨手笨脚地扶着他一点点的喂了进去。

梅林又眨了眨眼睛。

亚瑟放下了水，板着脸，毫无笑意地说：“我很生气。你知道我在听到你承认下那一切虚有莫乌的罪名的时候心跳都快停止了吗？你这样做实在是太不顾及我、还有盖乌斯的感受了。我们想尽方法想要解救你，但是你却将这个计划毁于一旦。你差点就要死了你知道吗？”

“……”梅林沉默地看着他。

“你不应该这么做。”亚瑟说道，“你应该多信任我一点。”

梅林飞快地眨了眨眼睛：“抱歉，但是盖乌斯——”

他辩解着，然而被亚瑟直接打断了：“我也生气于自己不能够让你感到足够的安全。”

“……你说什么？”梅林懵了。

“我很抱歉。”亚瑟的声音软了下来，握住了梅林的手，专注地看着他，“抱歉。你能多给我一次机会吗？我……我不能没有你，梅林。魔法是与生俱来的。是的，魔法怎么可能会有善恶，只有使用的人是否有一座道德的天平罢了。你是见过的最勇敢、最正直、最善良的人了，梅林。而我需要你。我无法想象这条路上没有你的样子，我从来没有想象过，直到这次。直到这次，我才意识到你对我而言有多么的重要——我真是个傻瓜。我很抱歉我这次做错了事情，所以……”他停了下来，与梅林的视线相遇。

梅林看着他，最后在他的目光里缴械投降，干巴巴地说：“我什么时候拒绝过你，我的殿下。”

“亚瑟。”

“殿下。”

“我明白了，你就是来气我的！”

“那怎么敢，殿下。”

“梅——林——”

“好好好，亚瑟，亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟，满意了吗？”他无奈地叫着王储的名字，这个名字像是有着世界上最伟大的爱情魔法，将心中的千里冰封融化，化成丝丝秘密的甜。

亚瑟这才满意的点了点头。然后他一正色，严肃地问道：“还有两件事，我需要你诚实的告诉我。实话，没有谎言。你要保证。”

梅林狐疑地看着他，在亚瑟坚持的目光中点了点头：“……我发誓。”

“你能信任我吗？”

梅林盯着他的眼睛，片刻之后笑出了声。

“这一点也不好笑。”亚瑟有点生气地说道。

“能。”梅林回答。“第二件事呢？”

“我是……我是你的什么？”

梅林高高地挑起了眉毛。

亚瑟看着他，眼神有些期待、又有些紧张。

在许久之后，他轻声却又庄重的说道：“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你是我的王子，我的宿命，我的永恒之王。我属于你，亚瑟。”

亚瑟看着他，然后弯起了眉眼，露出了一个璀璨的笑容。

“好巧，我也属于你，梅林。”

然后他俯身，亲吻着世界上最伟大的、属于他的魔法师。

**END.**

“呃，说起来，那个，阿莱狄安怎么了？发生了什么？”

“哦，关于这个。”

“嗯？”

“呃，莫甘娜帮了点忙。”

“……什么？她知道了？”

“呃。算是吧。结局算是让人满意。”

“她——”

“哈哈哈哈哈你敢相信吗，她在阿莱狄安张嘴的那一瞬间就让他开始吐青蛙，超恶心的，但是真的太好笑了，你没看到我父亲的脸都绿了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……真遗憾我错过了这一幕。”

“哦，梅林，我不会让这个再发生了。你要相信，总有一天，我们会实现阿尔比恩的统一，让拥有魔法的人也能够自由的行走在阳光之下。他们应当拥有这一切。我向你保证。”

“我相信你，亚瑟。我一直这么相信你。”


End file.
